Tying Loose Ends
by TheReyesNetwork
Summary: After 4 years from his journey, Ash decides to meet old friends and new alike. His goal to be a Pokémon Master remains as he competes in the League Conferences once again. On the way through each region. Ash becomes more 'aware' of his previous female companions. A multishipping story with new characters to enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ash went downstairs to see his mom preparing lunch and cleaning the table. "Ash, you're up late again mister, you missed breakfast too!" She yelled. "Yeah sorry about that" he scratched his head. "I was watching a really great battle last night on t.v. and it went on for a while."  
His mother Delia felt a little worried. She knew how much he loved to battle, yet he hasn't left town in four years since he went on his journey. But she kept it to herself for the time being.

Minutes later, they started to have lunch at the table silently, then Ash begun, "So mom, I've done some thinking and I think it's about time I go back out on another journey. What do you think?" Delia gave a surprised look at him for a few seconds and finally responded. "That sounds wonderful Ash! You should definitely go." Ash's face lit up and simply nodded as he was scarfing down his food.

He then added, "Yeah, I plan on going tomorrow so I'm gonna start packing right after lunch." "Oh no, you leave the packing to me son. You go tell the news to everyone, especially Prof. Oak. Besides, The last time I let you pack up, you didn't pack enough underwear!" She replied with a stern expression. Ash gulped and laughed lightly in embarrassment and said "OK." in defeat.

The day after Ash's announcement, he woke up early and went straight down to Prof. Oak's lab to take his trusty Pikachu for his new journey. Pikachu was there because of all Ash's other pokémon being there for some fun and he helped out in the lab as well. When he arrived, he saw Gary turn around to see him enter.

"Hey there, I made sure Pikachu is in tip-top shape for you. I'm also surprised to see this sudden change of heart, what got you so pumped up anyways?" "I just miss travelling and need to get back on my feet to actually win the Pokémon League. There's also everyone that I miss back in the day." Ash replied. "So are you sure you can run the lab here fine without Pikachu? I heard that he's been a great help."

Pikachu scratched his head and leaped on his trainer's shoulder like usual. Gary slightly laughed at Ash's remark and said, "I will be just fine as long as I have my trusty Electivire." Gary paused for a second. "Well, I guess I'll smell ya later." Trying to have Ash reminisce a little, but their rivalry is as good as done ever since Gary stepped up as the Professor in Samuel's place.  
"Yeah, see you later Gary." Just before he left out the back, he gave Gary a rather brotherly handshake.

Out in the back of the lab, Ash went to give a quick visit to all of his treasured pokémon... even all the Tauros. They all cheered him on about his journey and decided to bring the Pokémon he has raised throughout each region for a little nostalgia effect. His newly evolved Floatzel would compete in the Silver Conference in place of his old partner Ambipom.

So he decided to bring his Ivysaur, Squirtle and Charizard along with Snorlax.  
He quickly went back home to grab his bag with extra underwear and say goodbye to his mother and. "Alright Pikachu, you ready for this? "Pika Pika!" It said with a determined look.

With Pidgey singing in the background to the morning sun. Ash was humming his favorite theme song while walking through route 1 with Pikachu. Then something caught his eye in the distance. A double rainbow! "Woah, check it out!" "Pikachu" Ash got a really good feeling about it and thought of it as a good luck charm. With that in mind, he sprinted towards Viridian City. He then ran so fast up a hill, he didn't see the body of water lying beneath on the other side.

There he was with Pikachu and a school of Magikarp in the river. Struggling to make his way out, he saw a hand reaching out to him and took it without hesitation. He dried his eyes to see who saved to him. It was a girl that looked a little younger than him with brunette hair.

"Hey there, are you okay?" she asked. Ash was still a little dazed from the incident so Pikachu decided to thank her first. "Pikachu." It said happily. The girl said, "I wasn't asking you!" She turned back to Ash. "You're pretty lucky I saw you coming down the current and I just had to save you!" "Yeah, I'm alright I guess... but I'm really soaked." Ash continued. "Hi, I'm Ash, what's your name?" "I'm Ariel... nice to meet you! Oh and let me help you dry off."

She let out her pokéball to reveal a Fearow. "Alright Fearow, use Gust on Ash please. It took a close look at Ash before attempting a Gust. Instead, it let out a full fledged Razor Wind. Ash flew back to a nearby tree, hurting his head in the process. "Hey, Fearow! What was that about huh? You really could of hurt him." Ariel shouted at Fearow as it looked away from it's trainer.

Pikachu was ready to defend Ash only to see a familiar face. "What's with that giant bump on the Fearow's head?" Pikachu thought. He snapped Ash out of his second knockout of the day." "Pika pika! Pikachu!" It pointed to the giant bird. "Hey yeah, Pikachu that Fearow is really familiar now that you mention it."

"Hey, Ash! Um... are you okay again?"  
Ash got up to step closer to the Fearow. He knew it from somewhere. Ariel then said, "Listen, uh... I was on my way to Viridian City. If that's where you're going then maybe we can talk about 'someones' rude behavior. You can probably dry up at the Pokémon Center too." Ash agreed with a nod and smile. "Sounds great Ariel! To Viridian City!" "Pikachu!" Ariel looked at astoundment, though she was ignoring Pikachu as well.

"So Ariel, are you a pokémon trainer?" He asked.  
She paused for a second and looked straight at Ash. "Yeah, I am. You see, I'm trying to be the best Flying type trainer there is, Fearow is just one of my pokémon." "Fearow..." She gave a small worried look once he mentioned him. "I think I know this Fearow when I was just little kid. I accidentally startled it once when it was just a Spearow. He also attacked a flock of Pidgey and so I released my Pidgeot to protect them."

Ariel looked a little grim at the sound of those words, looking down at her pokéball. Ash quickly noticed and added, "Hey don't feel down about it, you didn't know. Besides, with a trainer like you, I'm sure Fearow has already changed for the better." Ariel blushed from those words and thanked him for cheering her up.

Ash and Ariel had reached the outskirts of Viridian, but they were really tired and the sun was down. Ash made a quick fire and reached for his foldable tent. He set it up with Pikachu's help. "That should do it! Hey Ariel, don't you have a sleeping bag or something? It gets really cold these days y'know?"  
She shuffled her feet. "Well, I was supposed to get to Viridian a bit sooner but you came along. I didn't bring any sleeping bag." She dropped her in disappointment. "That's okay, we can share my tent." 'What did he just say?' Ariel was dumbfounded at the thought shortly. "Luckily for you I have a spare sleeping bag." "Oh... right ok you have another. I thought for a second..." Stopping right there as she was being too obvious for her own liking. She gladly accepted the offer and stepped in.

"Are you comfortable? He asked. "Not really, this sleeping bag is making me feel itchy." "You want to switch?" "Nah, you wouldn't like it." Ariel was kicking herself in her head. About 10 later, Ash was already asleep and Ariel was already scratching herself neck to toe. She had to do something, then it hit her. Luckily for Ariel, Ash was a heavy sleeper.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sun finally arrived atop the trees. Pikachu got up and stretched out his arms. He went outside to see the sun in the horizon. Then he heard his name from inside. "Pikachu..." He said softly. He went inside to see his trainer asleep. But he noticed that Ariel was missing from her sleeping bag.  
Pikachu tilted his head in confusion. "Pikachu... move over buddy, I can't sleep like this." He mumbled. "Pika pikachu." He woke up his trainer.

"Pikachu? Why are you up so early?" Ash looked to his left to see an empty sleeping bag. "Hmm, looks like Ariel already left." Then out of nowhere a figure appeared out of Ash's sleeping bag. "Huh? Did someone say my name?" Ash screamed out startling Ariel as well.

"Ariel! What were you doing in my sleeping bag?" Ash backed up towards the tent wall. "I was sleeping silly, the other bag was really itchy so I thought you wouldn't mind sharing with me." "Um... Okay then. Well we should get to the Pokémon Center for some breakfast so we should get moving." Ariel simply nodded and left the tent. "Pika chupi." "Yeah I hear ya buddy, this is probably what my mom talked about with me." He mumbled.

After a short and quiet walk to the Pokémon Center, Ash went to have the breakfast special and Ariel joined him for the morning. "So Ariel, do you live here in Viridian?" "Yeah, what brings you here anyways?" She replied. "I'm entering the Pokémon League to challenge the elite four. You see a few years ago I collected the eight badges needed to enter. But I was knocked out during the tournament. I'm here to re-enter since I still have the eight badges." Ash showed her his Kanto league badge case. She shrugged at the sight of his eighth badge however.

"Um... is that the Viridian's gym badge? Two years ago, that badge became unofficial due to a new gym leader with a new type stepping in place of the first. Ash you are illegible for the indigo league." She said with a worrying frown. Ash was just taking in what she just said. "Wait a minute, I have to win one more gym battle just to enter the league? Awesome!" "You don't mind doing another?" She asked. Ash then replied. "Of course not, though I have to get started on training as soon as possible. But before I even think about the gym battle, I have to find some old friends of mine so I'm travelling further north." Ariel looked a little disappointed but understood that he would not be staying.

"You sound like you travel a lot. Don't you miss the people you meet? I'm sure that they do." "Yeah, I really do." He replied. "That is the other reason I'm out here after all." Ash had finished his breakfast and went over the Pokémart to stock up on supplies before bidding his farewell to Ariel. "I will come back sooner than you think Ariel. And when I do, you can watch me battle the new gym leader." Ariel became happy at the thought, though she was impatient already to see Ash return.

At last he had left on his way to Pewter City with one last wave good-bye. Pikachu waved goodbye after. Ariel stuck out her tongue in response. Ash didn't notice however.

Ash had made it to the forrest entrance and that's when it had hit him. "Why walk when I can fly around with Charizard?" He threw out his other pokéball to reveal the fire starter. "Charizard, I need you to fly me over the forest, that way, we won't be threatened by the Beedrill." Ash's Charizard had become more obliged to obey Ash after its intense training. So flew over the fly over the forest they did.

It took about half an hour to get to the other side. Ash had returned his beloved Charizard so it can catch some rest. A few more miles gets us to Pewter City guys so let's go Pikachu!" "Chu pi!"

It was about 2 in the afternoon when Ash had reached the Pewter City Pokémon Center. There he had left his on-hand pokémon to Nurse Joy for a check up. She said it would take about an hour for the check up to be done. With that, Ash went to a familiar place. The Pewter Gym.

He opened the doors to see a battle going on. He knew that Brock wouldn't be the gym leader but he wondered who it was. He noticed a Rhyhorn facing a Zubat. Ash looked closely to see an almost identical copy of Brock, only to see his younger brother take the place. Within seconds, the Zubat was easily defeated and it's trainer taking it to Nurse Joy.

"That was a great battle there." The boy approached Ash to deny the compliment. "Nonsense, he was a mere rookie with a Zubat. He had no chance." Ash simply nodded and started to converse. "Your Forrest right? I'm Ash, a good friend of Brock." Forrest did hear Brock mention him on his journey and responded positively. "Yeah that's me alright. Wow, it must have been long time since you two talked! Come with me, he's right next door." Ash gladly agreed.

Forrest opened the front door to see his siblings playing around the house his father, Flint. The old man looked over to see a teenage Ash at his doorstep. "Is that... you, Ash?" "You bet! It's been too long. Where's Brock?" He asked. "Oh, he's in his room on the phone with a girl. He won't mind if you step in though." Flint pointed towards the stairs. "The second door to your left." Ash quickly thanked Flint with a nod and went to Brock's room.

'Sounds like he hasn't changed when it comes to girls.' He thought as he made his way up the stairs. He saw Brock's door left ajar with him showing his back. Coincidentally, Brock had ended his call. "Yup, it's in the bag." Brock said to himself. "Hey Brock, good to see you!" Brock was surprised as he didn't recognize Ash's deeper voice. He turned around to see him by the door. "Ash?" Brock jumped up to give him a bear hug.

Ash in response was barely patting Brock's shoulder while being suffocated. He was finally let go from Brock's clutches and began gasping for air. "Damn Brock... do you... work out? I mean, how have you been all this time?" "Oh man, life here is going great! But what brings you here Ash?" He asked. "Well, life back at Pallet was pretty boring, so I came out for another journey to see everyone and become the one thing I've dreamed about for years." Ash quickly looked at his watch. "Oh look at the time! I gotta get my pokémon from Nurse Joy. Why don't we catch up on the way there?" "Sounds great!" Brock replied.

At the Pokémon Center, Brock had explained about his training in becoming a Pokémon Doctor to Ash. "Yeah, I have two more years of training, then I will get to work with Nurse Joy!" He exclaimed. Then Ash said to him. "Two more years? Becoming a doctor sounds like a lot of work. But if it's your goal then you should keep going. I was here to ask if you wanted to travel with me like old times, but you seem just fine here so I plan on leaving in a few hours." Brock barely lifted his eyes as he heard this.

"You're leaving so soon? He asked. "Well, I'm kind of itching to participate in the Indigo League so I gotta meet up with another old friend of ours." Brock smiled at Ash's response. 'Good old Ash, always ready for his next challenge, some things really don't change.' He thought. "Well, if it isn't for a few hours, then let me treat you to some dinner back at my place." He offered. Ash always loved Brock's cooking along with some other friends he met like Clemont or Cilan. It was something he could never refuse.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was 6 in the evening. Ash was sitting with Brock, Forrest and the rest of the family at the dinner table. To their surprise, Ash had quickly devoured the food Brock made. "Wow, I didn't know you can eat that fast Ash." Forrest pointed out. "Well, it's been a while since I got to taste Brock's cooking." The twin siblings then said in unison. "You like Brock's cooking that much?" They asked rhetorically. "It's not that big of a deal if you ask us."

Brock's sweat dropped at those words. "Well, that's only because you two are used to his food. I'm sure Ash's feels the same about his mother's cooking." Said Flint. Ash then reinforced the statement. "You are right about that. But don't get me wrong though, I love my mom's cooking."

After everyone had finished their meals, Ash grabbed his bag and said goodbye to Brock and his family. After a few steps away from the house. Brock came out with Forrest to stop him. Ash turned back to see them both. "Ash!" said Forrest. "Before you go, I must have you battle me. I want to witness the strength my brother has been talking about!" Ash then replied to him. "A battle? Oh boy, it's been a while. Alright then, where you want to do this?" Brock then looked to Forrest. He then said to them. "The gym is the perfect place for you two to battle."

The three entered the gym and turned on the lights. Forrest went to his side of the battlefield and Brock was once again, the referee. "This will be a 3 on 3 battle between Forrest, the gym leader and Ash Ketchum of Pallet. There will be no time limit." He shouted. "Begin!"

Forrest began with a Geodude. Ash decided to use Squirtle. "Alright Squirtle you ready for this?" "Squirtle squirt!" "Alright start off with Hydro Pump!" "Geodude! Magnitude to throw off it's aim." A mini-earthquake suddenly appeared to startle Squirtle, causing it to miss.

"Shake it off Squirtle and try another one mid-air." Squirtle leaped in the air to launch the powerful attack. It grazed the Geodude, it was in pain nonetheless. "Suck it up Geodude and use another Magnitude!" Yelled Forrest. "Squirtle, jump again to dodge it." With Squirtle in the air again, Forrest commanded "Rock Throw!" Since Squirtle cannot dodge above ground. Luckily for Ash's quick thinking, he ordered a "Rapid Spin!", deflecting the rock back at Geodude. "Geodude!" It was no use. Brock then announced "Geodude is unable to battle, Squirtle is the winner!"

"Geodude, return! Well played Ash, using my pokémon's attack against me was something I myself, haven't seen before." "I'm just getting started Forrest. Squirtle, return!" Forrest then sent out his Kabuto. "A Kabuto eh? That's neat! Alright Ivysaur, I choose you!" "Ivy!" Brock then resumed the battle with "Begin!"

"Alright then Kabuto, go for a Hone Claws!" "Ivysaur! use Leech Seed!" Kabuto gained some power, but at the cost of a hidering Leech Seed. Then Forrest shouted "Ice Beam!" and Kabuto shot a powerful Ice Beam towards Ivysaur. It was a direct hit! "Ivysaur! Are you okay?" The trainer asked. "Ivy!" It said, determined to win.

"Great! Now use Vine Whip!" Ivysaur then launched it's vines towards the Kabuto. Forrest however wouldn't let Ivysaur land an attack like that. "Kabuto, Protect!" A blue shroud surronded the rock type pokémon, which made Ivysaur's attack bounce off it. But just about when Kabuto's Protect wore off, it struggled in pain due to the Leech Seed.

Ivysaur on the other hand felt replenished from the Ice Beam. Alright then, use Tackle!" Shouted Ash. Forrest then commanded Kabuto to "use Smack Down!", stunning Ivysaur which caused it to remain on the floor and unable to lunge towards Kabuto in it's Tackle attempt. "Great! Now use Ice Beam again!" With no chance to evade, Ivysaur takes the devastating blow and plops to the ground. "Ivysaur is unable to battle, Kabuto is the Winner!"

That was great Forrest! I didn't expect a Rock type Pokémon to have an Ice type move." Ash then returned his Ivysaur. "Alright buddy, Kabuto is also a Water type, So you got an edge over it okay. Pikachu nodded and entered the battlefield. Then, Brock commenced the battle to "Begin!"

Forrest wasn't taking any chances and went straight for "Protect!" Ash thought he might do that however. Okay Pikachu, use Double Team!" About 15 to 20 illusionary copies appeared while Kabuto could not move due to Protect. This surprised Brock however because he had never seen Ash's Pikachu use Double Team before. Kabuto was now vulnerable. "Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" The iconic attack blasted Kabuto before Forrest could think of a counter. "Kabuto is unable to battle, the winner is Pikachu!"

"Kabuto, return!" Said the gym leader. "Have a good rest. Okay Ash, it's down to this! Go, Rhyhorn!" "Keep your guard up Pikachu, Rhyhorn is also a Ground Type. "Pika pika!" "Let the battle begin!"

Pikachu still has the effect of Double Team which is irratating Forest. He ordered a "Rock Tomb!" to destroy the copies. The illusions were gone to reveal the real Pikachu charging Rhyhorn by the side with Quick Attack. Rhyhorn was too slow to react however.

"A nice try Ash, but it's going to take a lot more to hurt Rhyhorn. Now use Bulldoze!" "Horn!" It lunged at Pikachu and continued to run towards a boulder on the field. Pikachu was being trampled in the process. The mouse pokémon however, quickly climbed on Rhyhorn's back. Seeing this, Ash yelled out "Iron Tail!" Pikachu slashed the Rhyhorn's back. It screamed in pain but kept on running until it slammed the boulder it aimed for, causing the boulder to break and Pikachu fell off in the process.

Ash saw the boulder break off the ground in awe. 'That Rhyhorn really is powerful.' He thought. "Rhyhorn, Earthquake!" Ash knew he had to do something about the Ground attack. "Pikachu! get on the broken boulder!" The boulder launched up in the air with pikachu gaining the ground immuninty. "Now use Double Team!" Once again, the illusions appeared, prompting Forrest to command another "Rock Tomb!" Rhyhorn hurled the boulders in the air, ready to take down the copies.

Pikachu was too fast to be hit. Ash had already ordered a "Quick Attack" towards the Rhyhorn to dodge the attacks. "Pikachu, finish it with Iron Tail!" Unable to avoid damage from seemingly numourous Pikachu, Rhyhorn was immeadiately slammed to the ground. Rhyhorn is unable to battle, Pikachu is the winner and the victory goes to Ash of Pallet!"

"Alright Pikachu we did it!" "Pikachu!" The little rodent hopped into Ash's arms as they celebrated. Forrest was in awe at Ash's performance as it took down both Kabuto and Rhyhorn barely scathed. "You truly are something else Ash, my pokémon still need a lot of work and I took your Pikachu for granted. I vow as a gym leader to become stronger and I will be more than capable to defeat you the next time around!" Brock recognized those words from somewhere, then he realized that he usually said that to victorious challengers of this gym. His younger brother truly is alike to Brock. "Yeah, and I'll be ready for you next time as well!" Ash replied.

Outside the gym doors, the two brothers finally said "goodbye." to Ash and he bid farewell to them on his way to the Pokémon Center to quickly heal his Pokémon from his recent battle. It took about 20 minutes for Nurse Joy since she wasn't too busy at the time. Ash still had about 3 hours worth of travelling, so he decided to go to Mt. Moon. By the time Ash and Pikachu reached the mountain, the moon was already glowing bright in the sky and the trainer was tired. So he decided to have Charizard make a quick campfire for a light source so he and Pikachu could setup the tent near a cave entrance. He dozed off within a minute in the tent.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ash had woken up to a bright and warm morning at Mt. Moon. Before he stepped out, he quickly checked in his sleeping bag for a particular someone hogging up the space. Nope. Pikachu woke up as well and they both streched out thier arms in unison. "Good morning Pikachu! We got a long way to Cerulean City so lets have a quick snack and get on with it!" Pikachu, still a little dazed from waking up, it did not respond verbally but rather with a nod.

After eating and packing up, Ash was about to enter the cave entrance, until he saw a short cliff to his side. 'That wall looks climbable if I had a Pokémon to help me...' The trainer thought. He then let out a Pokéball, releasing his Ivysaur. "Hey Ivysaur, you see that cliff up there?" The seed pokémon nodded. "You can help me scale that wall with your Vine Whip, and I'll return you so you can reach up here as well." he suggested. Ash felt that his Charizard would be the best for going over a mountain. But his other pokémon needed some form of training.

Ivysaur then lifted Ash and Pikachu up the cliff, revealing a narrow path in which he followed after returning Ivysaur. He kept on following the path until an omnious noise startled Ash and Pikachu's ears. "Pika pika..." the little mouse said. "It sounds like it's coming from up ahead." They kept going while the sound became more and more clear, but still unable to recognize it. Ash took a few steps further only to realize that his legs are becoming less responsive. He used his right arm to support himself across the narrow path. Pikachu, on Ash's shoulder, was oblivious to his trainer's condition due to it's struggle to keep his arms on Ash. At last, the boy fell to the ground. He counted Zubat before falling asleep

"Clefairy?" "Huh, what? A Clefairy?" Ash had awoken from a ten minute nap with Pikachu coming to as well. He looked around to see a group of about thirty Clefairy and Clefable in a spacious room within one of the many caves. 'Hey maybe these pokémon know what happened.' Pikachu got up and ready to move as the thought went through Ash.

"Hey Pikachu, maybe you can find out what's going on here!" The rodent then nodded and asked the Clefairy before them. "Pika pika, pikachu?" "Clef clefairy." Pikachu then began doing it's classic charades to have Ash figure it out."What's that? Ritual? Moon Stone? Rehersal? Hmm, it is the time of year that Clefairy sing now that I think about it. We must of overheard thier song which put us to sleep."

"Hmm, but I thought that the ritual isn't for two more nights." He continued. "So they're practicing for the big day. That makes sense to me." The group of the fairy pokémon scratched thier heads in slight embarresment. They offered Ash and Pikachu a shortcut through Mt. Moon to which they gladly accepted. As they walked through another path with a Clefable, they noticed a giant meteor. 'A moon stone!' They both thought.

At the end of the path, a small drop to the ground appeared, similar to the one Ash climbed earlier. He and Pikachu thanked them for thier kindness and went onward to Cerulean City, and saved hours of treking.

It only took 40 minutes of walking before making it to the Cerulean City limits. It was around 10:30 in the morning and Ash was excited to revisit the gym and some of the cities attractions. "Alright Pikachu! We made it! Come on let's check it out!" Pikachu hopped on his trainer's shoulder and went with him to the Cerulean Gym.

On his way there, Ash was interrupted by a big splash to the face. He quickly shook it off to see what got him soaked. It was a Magikarp with some various water pokémon in a lttle pond. Ash then looked around and found out that he was in the middle of a newly built park for trainers' pokémon. He then let out his party to let them have fun, but to meet him at this spot in about an hour

Ash then continued towards the gym and saw the building in the distance. He then sprinted in through the doors and noticed a 'slippery wen wet' sign, but read it too late. He began slipping towards a familiar figure and bumped into it, causing them to fall.

"Ow, sorry about... didn't see you there." The figure then looked at the teenage boy closely. "Ash?" Ash then looked closely himself. "Tracy? Hey! I forgot you lived in this city." The two got up and started talking. "Damn Ash! I almost didn't recognize you. You look -not to mention sound- so much different the last time we talked. Your travels must have done great for you." Tracy exclaimed. "Yeah, I've had some good times." He paused. "So Tracy, what are you doing here at the gym?" Before he could respond. The two were interuppted by a slim, red-haired girl. "Tracy! Your beak is done and you need to-" She looked at Ash and stopped her sentance right there.

Ash returned a stare to the girl. "Misty." He mumbled. Ash then slowly walked up to her to talk. "Is it really you?" She asked with a ponderous look. "Yeah. It's me, it's Ash!" Her face then turned sour and slapped Ash in the face. "Ash! Where have you been all this time? You don't even bother to call me to catch and now you come out of nowhere!"

"But Misty..." "What?!" "You didn't give me your number." Misty's sweat dropped. "Then why didn't you come here sooner?" Her face became a little sad. "I really missed you!" Tracy was still there watching the heartwarming hug Ash and Misty shared. "Hey, you two look like you should catch up a bit. If you need me, my shift will be done at three." Tracy then gave Misty a quick wink.

"Sounds great! See you later Tracy!" Said Ash. "Hey, I have my pokémon at the park. You should come with me Misty." Ash offered. Misty agreed with a nod. They left the gym and began walking to the pokémon park. "So Ash, you look really different." "You don't look so bad yourself." She smiled warmly at the response. "You're probably wondering about Tracy being at the gym." She suggested. "Ever since he moved here, he's been having trouble finding a job. My sister Daisy offered him to help get back on his feet as a janitor for the gym, those two surprisingly get along great."

"Really?" He asked rhetorically. "What about you? Aren't you the gym leader, Misty?" "Nah, my sisters have been doing a great job on thier own nowadays. I was just there to check up on them." She giggled. "Listen..." he started. "I'm sorry about not contacting you after all this time. But I want you to know that I'm on another journey and I really wanted to visit you. So before I head on to the Indigo Plateau. I wanted to spend some time with you... alone."

The two stopped in thier tracks with her eyes widening at Ash. "Are you... asking me out Ash?" She asked. Ash was still a little frozen from the words he blurted out. "I guess I am." Misty restarted her walk with her hands behind her head. "What time?" "Huh?" "I said, when do you wanna go?" "Well... tomorrow night at seven is good." "Okay then, don't be late."

Ash and Misty continued to the meeting spot at the park and out of nowhere, *SPLASH. Once again, Ash becomes soaked along with Misty, she didn't seem to mind however. In fact, she laughed at Ash in amusement. Ash then turned to see Snorlax relaxing in a swimming pool. "Wow Snorlax, I gotta remind you to lay off the belly flop buddy." Snorlax was already asleep when it's trainer said so however.

A call then came up on Misty's Pokégear. Appearently, the other three sisters needed her at the gym for some reason. Misty, with a slight hint of frustration began to head back to the gym as she said "to think I could let them run the place for twenty minutes! I'll see you tomorrow Ash!" "See you then!" He replied. Ash then continued to watch his pokémon frolic and relax.


	5. Chapter 5 A

Chapter 5 A

Misty reached the gym to see what the commotion was. sisters"What's the matter?" She asked to her sisters."You said something was wrong." "Nope, we lied about that." Said Lily, the second youngest of the four. "Huh? Then why did you want me here?" "Well actually, she wanted to talk to you." Said Daisy, she then pointed to Violet. "Tracy told me about what you were doing the past hour." Violet confessed. Misty looked a little confused however. Daisy then made it clear. "It's about Ash, she doesn't like the idea of you two being a couple. But just so you know sis, I don't him at all."

"A couple!?" She shouted. Luckily, no one else was nearby. Misty wasn't ten years old anymore however. The idea of being with Ash thrilled her, so she didn't become defensive about Daisy's words. Though she did become defensive about Violet's.

"What do you mean by not liking the idea Violet?" She asked. Violet then replied. "Do you really want to be with him after all the time he's been away? This is the first day you see him and already you're falling for him like a horny schoolgirl."

Violet was right. Finally seeing the boy of her dreams return as a young man made her fall head over heels. Most of her interactions with Ash today was to make her seem more 'challenging' to him. The slap to the face, was out of reluctance. When he asked her out, she was melting inside.

"You know what? I do want to be with him Violet. He said that he came he out here to visit me so that must mean that he still cares... and I still care too!" Said Misty. The other three sisters looked at her. "I'm not saying that he didn't care Misty." Violet finally said. "But I am saying that you shouldn't be too forward with him. I want you to promise me that if you two are doing something, there will be no kissing or stuff like that... maybe a cuddle is fine. Okay?"

Misty then began to pout. 'No kiss? When did she get so paranoid about me anyways.' She finally accepted the promise. "Okay." "Of course, this is just until you know he feels the same way you feel about him."

The four decided to drop the topic and had some lunch together. In the lounge of the gym, the sisters decided to talk about Violet's career in Cherrygrove City. It was her last day with Misty, Lily and Daisy because her vacation time was up and had to go back by the next day.

At the end of their conversation, the four went back to doing something. Daisy and Lily took charge of the gym, Violet began packing her bags for tomorrow while Misty was checking on Tracy.

He was done with his shift and began putting away his mop and bucket. "Tracy, your done already?" She asked. "Well yeah, it's three. Where's Ash anyway?" He replied. "Oh... um, he's probably checking out the city right now. Well, I'll see ya tomorrow then Tracy?" "Later."Misty then began walking away while something came into Tracy's mind. 'Good luck with him.'

Hours passed by at the gym with Misty watching Lily defeating some challengers. No badges today. Daisy then went up to the sidelines with her youngest sister. "She's been doing great as a gym leader lately." Misty commented. " It's no surprise to me. She learned from you Misty." Misty smiled at the compliment. Daisy rarely compliments Misty let alone restrain from teasing her.

"So... My little sister is in love. Tell me about it! Did he hold you in your arms and tell you he didn't want to let go?" Perhaps Misty thought too soon. "Well... he asked me out! We're going tomorrow night."

"Aww Misty, it's good to see you finally grow up. Kudos to you!" Misty then realizes something that worried her. 'Ash isn't staying here.' "Thanks." She replied. Misty then went back to her home to get some sleep.

In her bedroom, she laid herself down and watched her clock move by the minute. 'If Ash is leaving, I gotta make tomorrow night really something to remember!' Eventually her eyes closed and fell to sleep


	6. Chapter 5 B

Chapter 5 B

After another twenty minutes at the pokémon park, Ash returned his pokémon and decided to roam around in the streets, having nothing to do anyways. He found a nearby restaurant and went in for some lunch. It was nothing fancy but to Ash, food is food.

On the inside, there was a long table with chairs that surronded the cashiers and waitresses, much like a bar. He sat by the front and ordered some dumplings and fried noodles, something Clemont was known for making.

While his food was being prepared, he noticed a tall man to his left with an empty bottle of whatever drink he hsd. He was flipping the bottlecap as if it was a coin. Ash began talking. "Hey there, you sure look bored." "Are you talking to me? What for?" The man asked. "Well, the food I ordered won't be here for a while so I thought I'd have a conversation with you."

"Hmm, well I guess I could use a good talk too." He replied. Ash then asked. "How's the food here?" "Nothing too fancy, but something worth coming back too, especially with a refreshing beer." The man then looked closely at Ash. "Say... you seem familiar, but you don't look like you're from these parts."

"I'm from Pallet. The name is Ash." "Pika pika!" The man took another look at the trainer and the elecyric mouse by his feet. He then got up from his seat and said "well Ash, it was nice meeting you but I gotta go in a flash." He then sprinted off, leaving a confused Ash behind.

"That was weird..." Ash looked by the exit until the food he ordered came by. "Your food mister!" Said the waitress. Ash had thanked her and chowed down on the food. He then paid the cashier for the meal and left.

Ash then went on his way to the Pokémon Center. On the sidewalk, he noticed a bulletin board with a poster. 'Cerulean Fun Fair coming to you this Saturday!' He read. 'That's tomorrow! And a good place to take Misty.'

At the Pokémon Center, Ash had Nurse Joy give a quick look at his pokémon. He then waited by a window. "Hey there Ash, I thought you'd be here!" Ash then turned around to see who said that. "Oh hey Tracy! You've been looking for me?" "Yeah, I just wanted to let you know that you're welcome at my place for the night. I know how exspensive booking a stay here can get." Said Tracy. Ash was delighted of those words.

"Wow, thanks! That would be great. So where is it?" Asked Ash. "Well, I can show you after you get your pokémon." As soon as Tracy said those words, Nurse Joy signaled Ash to take his party. "Speaking of which, you can show me now."

It was a ten minute walk until Tracy revealed his house a couple blocks away from the gym. "Here it is! Nothing special but it's mine." Tracy said proudly. The two entered the townhouse and Tracy turned on the lights. You can sleep on the couch over there. The bathroom is the door on your right down the hallway."

"Thanks, you going to sleep already?" "Yeah, I gotta wake up real early for tomorrow, I got some extra hours to do." He replied. " I understand, good night then." Tracy retreated into his room while Ash was getting ready to sleep himself.

The Indigo League was on his mind and he needed to form a solid team. Not just in power but skill and strategy. More than one as well. He didn't want to be predictable. Ash laid there for an hour thinking about what he could do as a trainer. But his eyes became heavy and needed some rest.

Pikachu put himself beside Ash's arm to keep himself warm. Before Pikachu closed his eyes, he noticed a shadowy figure by a window dashing away from the property. The mouse pokémon didn't sleep until a few minutes passed to make sure the figure didn't return.


End file.
